The Caribbean Kidnapping
by CelticComet4ever
Summary: Raven, the daughter of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson is getting the chance to meet her idols, Celtic Thunder to specific. But is a cruise with no escape a good place to go when you're threatened by a mad man? -Celtic Thunder and Sherlock Crossover. Rated M: Language, Violence, Dark themes, Sexual Content-
1. The Prologue: Enter Raven Watson-Holmes

**Notes: **About Raven: She may seem like a "Mary Sue", since she is like me as a younger self, but I assure you she's not. Because she doesn't want to "hook" up with either Emmet or Colm (as much as she adores them). In fact, she'd much rather see them together.

I will apologize now, that I've made Emmet new/innocent to the whole homosexuality world and that he does get singled out. Just know that I love him (and Colm) to death and I don't mean to cause him or Colm any harm in this fic. It just happens.

**The Prologue**

**Enter Raven Watson-Holmes **

The man glared at The Woman. "Why in the world are we going on a Caribbean Carnival cruise?" he demanded. The Woman sighed. She had shoulder-length black hair, olive skin and cold gray eyes.

"Because that's where He's signing us. He's informed us that the little bitch is going to be on her own for the week…well her and her little friends," Irene Adler reported. Sebastian thought about it.

"Hmm, I see. No one is going to expect a kidnapping on a cruise. And the Great Detective will break down if his only and precious daughter goes missing."

"Exactly, the Freak will do anything for his daughter," Irene agreed.

"You know, that the girl is following her father's footsteps. She could almost be Holmes' kid sister. She can deduce almost anything at school," Brett replied. "Is that why He wants her? For her to become His protégé?"

Irene shook her head. "It's more like trying to lure Holmes back into his web. He's been extremely bored without his _Sherly._"

Comet

The young girl hurried through the lunch crowds at school. Her destination was her locker. She had been dying to tell her friends for ages. It was the last day before Spring Break started. She spun the dial, working at the combination and unlocking her locker.

Her locker was full of pictures of her the only people she cared for. It was mostly covered in Celtic Thunder photos, mostly the youngest ones, Emmet Cahill and Colm Keegan, and of course a few group photos as well. Then she had a couple of pics of each of her parents and her best friends, surrounded by the CT photos.

She just grabbed her theatre textbook (one of her favorite classes) when one of her friends called out to her.

"Hey, Raye! Where are we -?" Jen called out; as she saw Raye quickly placed a textbook behind her back. "What're you up to?" she asked, accusingly. Raven, or Raye as she was normally called, tried to look innocent.

"Oh nothing," she said. "Tell Ally that we're eating at the Black Box. I'm sure Mr. Small won't mind." Jen didn't budge. She crossed her arms.

"You have your father's look when he's up to no good. I know you too well, Miss Watson-Holmes. What're you hiding?" Raye smirked.

"Nice deduction, Jen. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were Sherlock and John's daughter instead of me," Raven said, mimicking her father's voice. Jen rolled her eyes good naturedly. Raye loved to use her father's voice, just to annoy Jen and Allison. "I'll let you know as soon as we settle in for lunch."

Comet

"So what's this all about, anyway?" Allison asked, as the three girls got settled on the Black Box's floor.

Allison had her hair style was black and in an asymmetrical cut, with green highlights. She had slightly pale skin, since she hated being in direct sunlight. But it wasn't a sickly pale. Though that didn't stop her from being called "The Vampire" in the group. Allison was a year-older then Jen and Raven.

Jen had short, straight black hair that went down to the middle of her neck. She had tan skin. And her nickname, the one she's known by on the Celtic Thunder's main site is Jen X.

Raven had midnight black, shoulder-length, curly hair. Her hairstyle was almost the same as her father's, only it was longer. She was the stunning image between her parents. Her parents were Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, and they were pretty famous, because of the blogs that her dad's written about their cases. And being famous; placed their daughter in a vulnerable state, so Sherlock had asked politely and entrusted Sergeant Sally Donovan, to be the policewoman at Raven's school to keep an eye on his precious daughter.

Of course with Sherlock being her father, and the way she could deduce almost anything, made her "The Detective" and the appointed "Leader" of the group. But most kids at her school called her "the Freak", but she was unaffected by the insult. Except, if you say Freak and meaning Sherlock Holmes, Raven will snap. Both Donovan and Andersonlearned it the hard way.

Raven grinned knowingly. "I hope you guys don't have anything planned for the first week of Summer Vacation. If so, I'm afraid you're going to have to cancel it," she said, channeling her father.

Allison raised her eyebrows. "And what's more important than spending a week with your family?" she asked, being both sarcastic and curious at the time.

Raven pulled out her theatre textbook and pulled out a single white envelope and waved it front of her best friends, grinning teasingly. "What about spending a week with Keith Harkin and Ryan Kelly, and on a cruise?" she asked, as if it was an everyday question. And deliberately using Ally and Jen's favorite guys from Celtic Thunder, instead of her own two favorites. Ally and Jen both widened their eyes in shock.

"Bloody Hell, you didn't -!" Allison squealed.

"Oh yes I did. I got tickets for the Celtic Thunder cruise and you guys are coming, whether you like it or not. Besides, you know how much my parents love spoiling their only daughter," Raye explained.

Jen was grinning like an idiot. "Raven, you might be slightly annoying by channeling Sherlock Holmes, but seriously, you are the bestest friend ever!" she squealed.


	2. Chapter one: Have a Bon Voyage!

**Chapter one **

**Have a Bon Voyage! **

**Warnings: **none

Raven Watson-Holmes stood in the midst of the chaos, shielding her eyes from the sun. She was very excited, to spend some time alone with her best friends and with the CT guys on the cruise, and she could do whatever she wanted, well almost everything. Her Father had given her plenty of money for shopping and her parents signed her up for quite a few little excursions. She hoped she would like the excursions.

Her parents had taken a week off (John from the Surgery and Sherlock from his detective duties). They flew with her and her friends from London to Washington Dallas and then making their final journey to the Miami Airport. They rented a car and drove down to Port Canaveral where the cruise would be leaving in an hour. It was only eight o'clock in the morning, and Raven was already exhausted…but excited as well.

She was vaguely aware that her Dad was speaking to her.

"Raven, pay attention you idiot," Allison said, her hand touching her shoulder. Raye shook out of her thoughts and stepped away to say goodbye to her parents. She hugged her Dad first.

"Now be careful, alright, Raye?" John asked, as he embraced his daughter. She smiled assuring.

"I will Dad; I have my friends to back me up. And make sure Father doesn't do anything stupid while I'm away. I know he tends to be overprotective of me, but I am capable of handling myself," she said with confidence.

"I know you are. And you have my word," John promised. "I love you," he said, while giving his daughter a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Love you too, Dad."

She turned to her Father, who was waiting, somewhat patiently. Sherlock didn't say anything at first, but just pulled her into a tight embrace. They stood like that for a minute or two, as Raye inhaled her Father's scent.

"Donovan and Anderson will be on the cruise with you. I gave them your room number, but I'd like for you to check with them once every day. Ask the concierge to give you their room number."

Raven smiled easily. She knew that her Father didn't care for Donovan or Anderson that much; but he trusted them enough with his daughter's life. Although she knew that he'd rather have Lestrade _secretly_ looking out for her and her friends; but Lestrade couldn't get off work, especially now that Mycroft would need his assistance, since Sherlock would be unavailable for a week and a half.

"I will, Father, if only to put your mind at ease," she said. He smiled.

"And I promise I won't do anything stupid, unless something happens to you or your friends."

She frowned a little. She knew exactly what Sherlock was referring too, even if he didn't directly say it. She wasn't stupid. "Nothing will happen, not with the Celtic Thunder guys on the cruise. It'll be heavily guarded. And with Donovan and Anderson looking out for us, I'm sure we'll be fine."

"Alright, I trust you. Have a good time and please be careful," Sherlock said almost pleadingly, embracing her once more. He swooped down and kissed her gently. "I love you," he whispered, so only she could hear him.

When Sherlock released her, he waved them off. Raven watched as her parents disappeared through the crowds, suddenly feeling vulnerable. This wasn't like school, where she would be able to see them in the afternoon and evening.

And unlike school, there wouldn't be security cameras all over the place; not the ones connecting to Mycroft's security anyway. But she was pretty sure, since he had enough power in the British government, that he would be able to crack the security cameras on the cruise…if he had too.

She felt Jen tug on her arm. "Come on, Raye, the ship leaves in 30 minutes and we still have to find it."

They stood on the dock, trying to find the specific dock their ship would be leaving from. It wasn't easy and it was nerve wrecking. The entire port seemed to be alive with people. They finally managed to find the ship on their own. It was huge! There were at least 5 levels that had the little portholes and at least six levels.

Sure she was a celebrity due to her parents, but she had never been on something so expensive-looking in her life. She also knew that her friends might be a little intimidated and slightly out of place. But as they gazed up at the huge ship and listened to the happy chatter of people around her, she knew it was going to be worth it, especially with the CT guys as the main entertainment.

As soon as they walked up to the gangplank, they went to the concierge desk. A man smiled pleasantly at them. "Ello, ladies; what's the name, please?" Raven signed in on the registrar.

"It should be under the name, Watson-Holmes, along with Everheart and Hawes." The man looked it up.

"Ah yes, here it is. Miss Raven Watson-Holmes, correct?"

"Yes sir. Oh, could you look up Sally Donovan and Mike Anderson, for me? They're supposed to be my guardians this week. My parents couldn't take off time, due to my father's detective duties," Raven said, half-lying.

The man suddenly realized something. "Hold up, don't tell me you're the daughter to the famous Sherlock Holmes the one who lives in London, are you?" Raven smirked.

"Yeah, I am. I get that a lot. Now, Donovan and Anderson, if you please."

"Right. Ah, here are their room numbers, and if you'd like, I could hook you up to the Celtic Thunder guys, who I'm pretty sure you're here to see, judging by your t-shirt…" the man suggested. Raven held up her hand, ignoring her friends' pleas.

"No, that's fine. I don't want to be treated special, just because my father is Sherlock Holmes -."

"Also for extra protection," the man interrupted.

"Please Raye? It'll make this trip even more special. Plus, it means you get to hang out with Emmet and Colm," Allison said, pleadingly and teasingly. Raven sighed, giving in.

"Oh, alright."

"Excellent, I'll let Miss Browne and Mr. Munro knows to expect you three girls. And I'll give them your room number."

Raye nodded. "Thank you sir."

"You're welcome, Miss Watson-Holmes. Have a bon voyage."

The girls walked away, searching for their room. Both Allison and Jen were bursting with excitement and energy. "I can't believe it! Not only do we get to hear our guys sing, but we also get to hang out with them. This is going to be the most memorable spring-break ever!" Jen said, excitedly.

"Oh I know. And we owe to our best friend, Raven," Allison agreed. Raye just smiled, as they searched for their room.

They finally found their room. It was gorgeous! It was a mini-suite, with two rooms and a large bathroom. And they also had a balcony. There were two twin beds, and a couch in the sitting area. The couch could pull out, making an extra bed. The sitting area had a TV, a VCR, mini-bar, a mini-refrigerator, safe, closet and a dressing area. Raven stepped into the bathroom to find it had a shower, a whirlpool, and of course a hairdryer.

There were three chairs also in the sitting area surrounding a small coffee-like table. The girls stepped further into their room for a week and each found a place to sit.

"So what now?" Jen asked.

"Well, we should decide who sleeps where," Raye suggested.

"You should take the bed closest to the balcony," Allison said at once. "I know how much you love the ocean and the salty breeze."

"I can take the couch," Jen offered.

"Which leaves me the other bed," Allison stated.

"Well, I'm exhausted; we can explore the ship later. Anyone interested in helping me convert this thing into a bed?" Jen asked.

"Sure, just gimme a minute. I want to fill up the tub," Raven said.

In less than two minutes, Raven had the water running with the right temperature. She and Allison helped Jen move the cushions off the couch and placed them into the walk-in closet. Raven stood back as Ally and Jen pulled out the bed.

Luckily it was already made with fresh, clean white sheets. Jen flopped down lazily and inhaled the clean sheets. Raven and Allison giggled at their friend's gracious moves. Jen snuggled into the sheets and was fast asleep within seconds. Raye turned to Ally.

"I think the tub's almost filled. What're you going to do?" Allison shrugged.

"I don't know, probably read, I might also fall asleep as well. It's been a hectic 24 hours for us."

"I hear you on that. Okay, I'll be out in 30 minutes or so."

With that said; Raven took out her iPod and slipped into the bathroom and started playing Mythology. She removed her clothing and folded them neatly next to the toilet seat. Her hand lingered on a particular jewelry.

It was a gold, heart-shaped necklace, given to her by Ally and Jen. Inside the locket were two pictures. On one side it had her and her parents in a family portrait; the other side of course had a recent picture of Emmet and Colm performing "The Star of the County Down". It was one of the last shots, where Emmet was "shaking" hands with Colm. She smiled, as her finger ran over it. It was her favorite pose of the two boys. It made them look more romantic than suggested.

The young Irish singers, Emmet Cahill and Colm Keegan meant more to her than any other of her favorite characters/actors. She placed the necklace on the sink. She was going to keep her locket on her person almost 24/7. It was that special to her. She got into the warm tub and let herself relax. Her last thought, before she drifted into one of her fantasy dreams about the boys: _she would do anything for Emmet Cahill and Colm Keegan without a second thought. _


	3. Chapter two: Meeting the CT guys

**Chapter two**

**Meeting the CT guys**

Raven woke up, blushing furiously. She got out, toweled off, redressed, and decided to take a nap. Allison was dead asleep on her bed. Raven cracked the balcony doors open for some fresh, salty air. She finally curled up on her bed. It had been a long 24 hour day.

When she woke up again, she noticed that Allison and Jen were already awake and chatting softly, being mindful of their exhausted friend. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. "Hey, did I miss anything?"

"Uh yeah, Sargent Donovan stopped by to check in and see if we got here okay, I'm assuming by Sherlock's orders. We told her that we were fine and that you were asleep. She said to come by anytime of the day, even at 5 in the morning. She also said that if any of us were somehow getting hassled for any reason, especially for being treated special and getting to hang out with the guys, to inform her immediately," Allison explained.

Raven giggled. "I guess Sally wants to be on Father's good side."

"Thank god for Donovan and Anderson, though," Jen started.

"What do you mean?" Ally asked, unsure. But Raven knew exactly what Jen meant.

"We're going to be making a lot of girl fans madly jealous, by getting to hang out with the guys, without getting hassled by their guards," Raye finished seriously. Both Ally and Jen agreed. "So what's the plan? I'm assuming lunch has already passed."

"Let's go to the pool," Jen suggested. "I hear there are four pools. According to the brochure, the Sirens' pool is used for the lads and their band. So they wouldn't get harassed so much. Also it's where the Pizzeria is. We could get a bite there."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

So with that said, the girls got into their bathing suits. By the time they pulled on their bathrobes on, there was a knock on their door. The girls gave each other confused looks. Raven just shrugged and went to the door. She opened the door to reveal Sharon Browne, the creator of the Celtic Thunder shows.

"Hello dear, I'm assuming you are Miss Raven Watson-Holmes, correct?"

"Yes I am. Wow, I actually wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon," Raven said with a smile. Jen and Allison appeared by her side. "Ah, this is Allison Everheart and Jen Hawes, my friends."

"Pleasure," Sharon said.

"So where are the guys?" Allison asked. Raven smiled. _She doesn't waste time, does she? _She thought to herself.

"They're at the Sirens' pool. The pool's been reserved for them and the band of course," Sharon confirmed.

"Do the guys actually have guards?" Jen asked. Raven rolled her eyes good naturedly. Of course they did, that's what the guy at the desk said.

"Yes, they do. Although they'd rather not, they're just barely putting up with it," Sharon said with a hint of amusement.

"I bet they don't have guards in their hometowns," Raven pointed out. Sharon just nodded. "Well I can relate to them. I'm also famous due to my parents being John Watson and Sherlock Holmes. I have security cameras at my school (linked to my Uncle Mycroft's security system) and a couple of policemen are from Scotland Yard are here on my Father's orders," Raye explained. "Sargent Sally Donovan and Mike Anderson," she answered the unspoken question.

"Ah yes, well I might be able to meet them later. Now, I do believe that you girls are headed to the pool?"

"Yep!" the girls said.

"Well David's probably wondering where I ran off too, so I'll take you girls and introduce you to the boys."

"Oh there's no need too. We know who they are," Jen said, as they closed their door and started to follow Sharon two decks up to the Lido Deck.

"Yeah, but they don't know us. That's what Ms. Browne was saying," Raven replied.

Jen blushed. "Oh right, I knew that."

"You know you can call me Sharon, I don't mind. We're all going to be on first-name bases soon enough."

"Then you can call me Raye, if you want too," Raven agreed.

Comet

It took them a few minutes to reach the Sirens' pool, but it was enough for Raven to think. She started to feel a little nervous. What if the guys didn't want her to hang out with them? They would easily be drawn to Allison and Jen; but Raye knew she wasn't the easiest person to get along at first. She had her Father's aura surrounding her, making her seem dark and mysterious sometimes and she definitely was a bit sociopathic, especially when someone close to her gets hurt.

"You alright, Raye?" Ally asked her, somehow knowing her friend's sudden uneasiness.

"I'm fine, just thinking." Ally rolled her eyes.

"You think too much. I'm sure the boys will love you just as well. It's not like you'll be wanting to date them…in fact you'd rather see Emmet and Colm date each other," Allison said, trying to cheer her friend up, and said the last part in a low voice so that Sharon wouldn't hear her.

"That's just it. It's hard to explain it, but somehow it'll make me feel even more guilty for all that I put them through in my stories, now that I'm going to meet them," Raye sighed.

"Just don't be so obvious about it, and it's not like they can read minds," Allison pointed out. Raye had to smirk at that.

"Yeah, you're right. This isn't science fiction. And I don't put my stories about them on the web either. Let's just forget about this convo and have some fun with the lads. I bet we'll get picture opportunities later." Allison snapped her fingers.

"Crap, I knew I forgot my camera, and I'm going to not only meet Keith, but to get to hang out with him too. Damn," Ally cursed. Raye just giggled.

As Raye and Allison were talking, they made it to the pool in no time. "Here we are, girls," Sharon announced.

An older gentleman with white hair and glasses that wore a simple white t-shirt and a pair of black shorts walked up to Sharon. Raven could only assume it was David Munro, the recent director who took over Phil Coulter.

"Where did you run off too, Shar'?" Munro asked.

"Yes, the man at the main lobby check-in desk asked me to retrieve these young ladies and take them under my wing, since their parents are not with them and also for extra protection," Sharon explained. Munro was obviously confused.

"Extra protection? Are these girls famous?" Raven stepped up.

"I am, Mr. Munro. My name is Raven Watson-Holmes, and before you ask, my fathers are John Watson and Sherlock Holmes. And my two friends are Allison Everheart and Jen Hawes." Munro nodded understandingly.

"Ah yes, the famous London Detective and his partner, I've heard of them. Should I be telling the lads to behave themselves?" Raye smirked.

"No, you don't have too."

Emmet Cahill was in the pool playing with Colm, Ryan, and Keith when he spotted three young girls next to Sharon. He frowned. They weren't supposed to be bothered by fans, but as he continued to watch Sharon talking to David, he felt relaxed. Sharon and David obviously knew these girls, and as David brought them over to the pool, he saw Sharon talking to one of the guards. The guard glanced at the girls and nodded to Sharon's explanation. Emmet was still a little confused. Were these girls famous or something?

"Gentlemen, may I have your attention?" Munro asked, as the boys stopped horsing around and turned their attention to their director. George and Neil sat up in their chairs. "These girls are going to spend the remainder of the cruise with us. They are Allison Everheart, Jen Hawes, and their leader is Raven Watson-Holmes," Munro explained.

Colm's eyes widened. "Watson-Holmes, as in John Watson and Sherlock Holmes?" he guessed.

"Yep," Jen answered. She thought that Raye was probably tired of having to repeat herself. "Oh and be careful, she does tend to act like Sherlock…as in deducing and talking fast," Jen explained, seeing the lads' confused faces.

"Sometimes, but not all the time. You guys can call me Raye," Raven corrected Jen.

"Well it's nice to meet you girls," said Keith. "We could use some more company."

"Yeah, we tend to get tired of each other," Ryan smirked. Raven knew that he had set that up somehow…

"Oh that's not true. I think we have the best company," Emmet pointed out. _…And that Emmet had taken the bait. _Raven smirked.

"Only because you don't get to hang out with Keegan at home," Ryan teased. Raven smiled as she caught Emmet's blush.

"Oh shut up, Ry," Emmet muttered. "And you can't tell me you spend _your _days off with Neil," Emmet said, smiling in triumph when he saw Ryan flush deep red. Colm and Keith just laughed at their friend's obvious embarrassment.

After their little exchange, and Jen and Allison told Ryan and Keith that they were their favorite lads; the lads immediately accepted the three girls into their group. Raye was lucky she brought her beach ball. Neil decided to join Raye's team with Emmet and Colm, to make the playing field more even.

It was around four pm, when Sharon announced that the lads should relax and get themselves ready for dinner. She explained to the girls that they had to eat a little early so they could get ready for their first evening concert.

Raye wasn't surprised that they had a couple of tables reserved for them on the second floor of the _Atlantic Restaurant_, usually one with the lads and their director and creator, and the other smaller one for the band. But with the girls and of course Raye had texted Donovan and Anderson and asked her if they wanted to join to them as well. It also meant that the policemen could introduce themselves to Sharon and David.


	4. Chapter three: Defending Emmet

**Chapter three **

**Defending Emmet**

John and Sherlock were having dinner at a fancy restaurant near their hotel when the Detective's cell buzzed. John looked up in questioned, as Sherlock pressed the 'ok' button. He froze as he read the text.

**I'm sure raising a daughter for the past sixteen years, there's never a DULL moment. **

There wasn't a signature, but Sherlock immediately knew exactly who the text belonged too. He showed the text to his husband and John paled. He knew who it was too.

**Don't you dare go near her. Leave her out of this. ~SH **

**I've been dreadfully bored without you, my dear and so well-behaved. I believe it's time to get the Game back on. **

**Fine. But please leave my daughter out of this. That's all I ask. ~SH **

**Well since you ask so nicely. I won't harm her or her little friends. Although I may have to roughen her a bit. I hear she's got your personality. **

**If you so much as hurt her physically or emotionally, I will not hesitate to kill you. ~SH**

**Thank you for the warning, my dear. We'll see each other really soon. **

Sherlock let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in. "What the hell are we going to do?" John asked. "It's not like we can go back to London on short notice."

"I agree. And plus, I'm not leaving Raye and her friends here in the US on their own, even if Donovan -."

**Donovan, I've just been contacted by JM. If you hear or see anything unusual in the next 24 hours, let me know ASAP. I'm counting on you and Anderson to keep Raye and her friends safe. And let Ms. Browne know; have her tighten the guards around the CT guys, just to be on the safe side. ~SH. **

**PS ~ Do not say his name out loud or even describe him, even as an explanation. Just refer to him as JM. ~SH**

**I got your text. I won't, I know what can happen. Either Mike or I will update you every three hours. If you don't hear from either of us for more than four in between the updates, alert Greg at once. ~SD **

**Thank you, Donovan. I apologize to disrupt your fun even on the first day of the cruise. I hate to say this, but if we all get out of this alive and unharmed, then I owe you big time. ~SH **

**I appreciate it, Holmes. Should anything happen, I will contact you immediately and tell you the exact location of the cruise. ~SD**

John, despite the tension in the air, couldn't resist a smirk. He knew that it took Sherlock a lot to actually say that he'd owed someone, god forbid it was Donovan or Anderson. Sherlock had read the texts out loud, so John knew what was happening.

"What now?"

"We're going to alert Mycroft and Greg," Sherlock said, as he began texting, explaining the whole situation. "I'm not going to wait until something happens. I won't. I may be an overprotective father right now; but this is Moriarty we're talking about. He's a consulting criminal, he's not going to wait either," the detective explained. John tenses as he knows the danger.

"Sherlock, stop; text Mycroft and Greg if you have too, but just stop. This is exactly what He wants."

"But Raven -."

"She'll be fine. I promise. She's a Holmes, remember? She can take care of herself."

Comet

While the lads were getting ready for their first concert, Sally briefly talked to Sharon about the seriousness of the situation. Sharon nodded understandingly. She also told Sally that they should share an afternoon tea the next day, so Sally could explain the history between Raye's parents and this JM person. Sally agreed. She also told her that she would be keeping Sherlock informed every three hours.

Sharon had to cut their meeting short, because she needed to prepare the lads for their first concert on the seas. They were going to be performing in _The Caribbean Lounge_, reserved exclusively for the guys and their fans. The show started exactly at six, so the girls had 30 minutes to spare. So they went to their rooms to change out of their dinner outfits and put on something more comfortable (and of course they each wore their favorite CT t-shirt), after all, they were going to sit through both of their shows. Raye's parents had paid for the trip, and they were going to make the most of it.

By the time they were done with their concerts, it was already eleven-thirty. The lads got a 20 minute break in between the shows to recuperate and rest their voices before the second show started. At the end, they did a meet-and-greet and all six of them showed up, posing for pictures and signing for autographs. The girls knew they could wait and get their own pictures later; they let the other fans spend a little time with their boys.

By midnight, Raven, Emmet, and Colm were exhausted, but Jen and Allison wanted to stay with the guys and celebrate with them. Raven waved them off, saying to them to have a good time and to stay away from the alcohol (really, as a joke, but with a little seriousness). The lads have already changed out of their outfits and put on some more comfortable, going out clothes.

Emmet and Colm had offered to accompany Raven back to the room, but Raye respectfully declined. It took them several points to make her agree. There were hardly any people throughout the two hallways; they were most likely be at the clubs and bars.

They weren't expecting a boy in the age between Raye and Emmet to approach them. The boy had short bleach, blonde hair and sharp green eyes. He was your average rich kid, tall, stuck-up, and thinks he's all high and mighty. He was wearing all black. And by the way Raye reacted when she saw him; they knew that she knew this boy.

"Fancy meeting you here, _Freak_," the boy sneered. Colm and Emmet glared at the blonde. Even if this kid knew her, he had no reason to call her that.

Of course he thought could intimidate her by calling her a Freak, but if you put Sherlock and Freak in the same sentence, she will snap.

"Give it up, McAdams," said Raven, not even bothered by the name-calling. She was a Holmes, and her father had to deal with it longer than she did. "Isn't it time you noticed that you're not going to rile me up? I'm tougher than most girls. I am a Holmes, after all," she said snootily.

"Oh I'll get to you, _Freak_. It just takes a little bit of time."

Unfortunately, Colm couldn't take it anymore. He and Emmet had spent the entire afternoon and dinner with the Holmes girl, and she was not a Freak. She might be a little scary when she sometimes acted like her father, without thinking, but she didn't deserve that title.

"Shut up, you have no right to call her that," Colm snapped angrily. Both Raye and Emmet blinked.

"Oh I know who you two are," the boy sneered with realization. "You're from Celtic Thunder, right? Did you know that the Freak just adores you? She has pictures all over her locker with the two of you. Oh and I bet she didn't tell you this either; she also writes stories about you guys too," the boy taunted.

The boy smiled triumphantly as Raye paled, and ducked her head, her face showing extreme guilt. Emmet grew angry. No one was allowed to insult a CT fan like that, especially a fan that became a friend in less than twelve hours and got away with it.

Emmet stepped forward and without warning punched the boy in the face, almost hard enough to break the boy's nose. "What she does in her spare time is no business of yours...or ours -," he replied angrily.

Brett McAdams was pissed. He didn't care if these boys were famous. So without hesitation, he grabbed the Irish boy's wrist and flipped the brunette over onto his back. Emmet grunted in pain. Brett kneeled down, and he pressed one of his arms tightly against Emmet's neck; his other hand grabbed a handful of his hair. The young Celtic Thunder singer struggled a bit, when Brett forced Emmet to look at him. Emmet glared at him. He put more pressure to the brunette's neck and Emmet began to struggle for air.

"Em!" Raye cried out, but Colm grabbed her arm and held her to his side.

"You sure about that, Cahill? Because **this** is what she writes about; about you being underneath another boy, playing the little submissive slut you are. She's nothing but a 'highly-functioning' sociopath and a Freak! Just like her father, Sherlock-**the-freak-**Holmes."

And without warning, Brett pressed his lips against Emmet's in a brutal kiss. Emmet's eyes widened in shock.

With an incredible boost of energy and a fury she didn't know she had, she jerked away from Colm's grip and charged at Brett, grabbed him at the waist, knocked him off of Emmet and pinned him hard against the floor. Emmet coughed a bit, while trying to suck in a breath of oxygen. Brett gasped a little at this girl's incredible strength. Colm helped his friend into a standing position. Colm could feel Emmet trembling slightly, in his protective embrace. They clearly could see Sherlock Holmes within this usually quiet and nice girl.

"You fucking bastard. You can insult me all you want, I don't care. But you will not insult my Father ever again, or so much as touch any member of the Celtic Thunder team or my friends; or so help me I will ask Mycroft Holmes to throw your ass in jail. Are we clear on that?" she demanded, her face full of hate and determination.

Brett glared, not in the least intimated by her threat. He glances at the locket that Raye was wearing. He smirked a little. _It looks like he just found her second weakness_.

"Fine, but this isn't over, _Holmes_. We'll just see how brave you are when He begins his game."


	5. Chapter four: Alone time with Comet

**Chapter four **

**Alone time with Comet**

Raven, all but charged into her room, with Emmet and Colm tailing right behind her. Emmet was still a bit shocked about what had happened in the hallway. No one had kissed him like that before, especially by another male. He was somewhat of a virgin to the world of homosexuality; but he had accepted that he was attracted to his fellow singer, Colm, a few months ago.

"You know, you guys can make yourselves comfortable, unless you planned on just dropping me off," Raven replied in a cold voice. The lads winced a little at their friend's cold voice. But they supposed she had a right to be angry.

"Not a chance, Raye. Not when you're this upset," Colm bravely said.

"Well go ahead then."

So the boys made themselves comfortable by sitting on the chairs, near the balcony.

"Are you okay, Em?" Colm asked, with concerned, as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. The brunette's throat still looked a little red from the pressure. Emmet instinctively winced and Colm immediately removed his hand. "Sorry," he apologized.

"Don't be, it's not your fault. I overreacted; but I'm fine, just a little shaken," Emmet replied, quietly.

"Hey Em? You don't have to answer if you don't want too," Colm started, sounding a bit awkward, "but that wasn't your first kiss, was it?" Emmet flushed deep red with embarrassment.

"Uh, if you mean by intimately? Then, yeah, it was."

Raye's eyes widened as she heard Emmet's answer and started flipping out. She needed to hit something, she was so angry. She wasn't angry, because she couldn't be the first one, no, she respected him too much; but she was angry that Colm didn't get to be his first in a romantic way. But however mad she was, she wasn't going to touch her singers; Emmet had already been touched inappropriately and in front of his friends. She settled by littering the room with her clothes. She also started to rant quietly, cursing McAdams, as the boys just sat there calmly and let her. After a few minutes, she started to calm down, but she was still a bit tense.

"So who was he anyway?" Emmet asked.

Raven took a deep breath. "Brett McAdams, age 18, senior, lives in London, typical rich kid, plays football, goes to a private high school, my school in fact, has always given me a hard time, ever since I deduced his family problems," Raven deduced in a single sentence. Both Colm and Emmet were impressed.

"That was extraordinary," Emmet complimented, making Raven blush.

"You really think so?"

"Yep, quite so. You really are the teen detective," Colm replied with a smile.

"That's not normally what people say."

"What do they normally say?" Colm asked.

"Piss off," Raye smirked.

After calming down and cooling her head off, she realized that the boys might be thirsty after not having quick break from their meet-and-great to the incident in the hallway, to listening to Raye lash out her anger.

"I apologize, do you guys want something to drink?" she asked. Colm made to stand.

"It's okay; we don't to over stay our welcome. We should probably get going before the guys get too worried," Colm explained easily.

Raven knew the real reason. She ducked her head in shame. She shouldn't have overreacted by Emmet's harassment, I mean, he did get hurt. The bastard was choking him! She was overprotective over Emmet and Colm, and could be quite jealous if anyone not outside the Celtic Thunder group touched them that made them in anyway uncomfortable. That was the trait she inherited from her Father. Sherlock was like that with her, John, Mrs. Hudson, and Molly Hooper.

"I'm sorry, I overreacted without thinking. And I've made you guys uncomfortable. It's a Holmes trait, I suppose."

Emmet gave Colm an almost pleading look. "Can't we stay? I mean, her friends aren't back yet, and I'm not sure we should leave her alone, given the state she's in," Emmet stated.

Colm gave her a questioning look. "Only if she doesn't mind two exhausted men spending the night," he said, being half-serious, and half-joking.

"As long as they're from Celtic Thunder and that their names are Colm and Emmet," Raye smirked right back. "Besides, you guys are exhausted and _he _could still be hanging out in the hallways, hoping to finish off what he started," she said. But as soon as she said it, she instantly regretted it, seeing the uneasy look on Colm's face; though she relaxed at Emmet's look of innocence.

"Finish what?" the brunette asked, innocently.

"It's nothing," Colm said at once.

It was 2 in the morning when Jen and Ally decided to come back to their room, exhausted, but quite pleased with themselves. They were talking excitedly as Jen took out her room key and unlocked the door. Jen was laughing at something that Ally had said.

"Yeah I know. That was – what the hell happened here?" she asked in surprise, as the two took in the sight of their messed up room.

Raye sat up, from leaning against Emmet, looking guilty. She had been sitting on the floor, leaning against Emmet's legs, while the three of them just talked, and getting to know each other.

"Ah, about that…"

Allison crossed her arms. "You had another breakdown, didn't you?" she accused.

"What was it this time?" Jen asked.

"I can explain," Colm started. He felt that neither Raye nor Emmet wanted to discuss what had happened; plus he didn't think his innocent friend knew the seriousness of it. "There was this boy, Brett McAdams, who apparently knew Raye from school." Allison and Jen stole a dark glance at each other. Jen nodded for Colm to continue. He cleared his throat. "He insulted Sherlock Holmes by calling him a Freak, he started to choke Emmet, and he also forcefully stole Emmet's first kiss in front of us," he continued darkly. Allison and Jen gaped.

"Are you serious?" Jen asked. Colm glanced at her.

"Dead serious. I wouldn't make something like this up," Colm replied, with a little heat in his voice.

He was just as upset as Raye was, but for a totally different reason. He had suspected that Emmet liked him; but it wasn't just because they were co-singers, or hung out a lot, or did their Comet Q&amp;A sessions. He knew that Emmet liked him more than just a brotherly friendship. He felt the same way about the brunette. He just needed some courage and a moment to ask Em out, without freaking his own crush/friend out.

_And Brett McAdams got away with that_? Jen and Allison both asked to themselves. Raven rolled her eyes, knowing their unasked question, snapping Colm out of his thoughts.

"Of course he didn't get away with that. I told him that the next time he touches you guys or the other Celtic Thunder guys, that as soon as he was back in London; I was going to have Mycroft throw his ass in jail." Emmet couldn't help but smile.

"Her words exactly."

"So, what's next?" Allison asked.

"How about a sleepover? If we put the two twin beds together, it will turn into a king; the three of us, can fit on it, while you guys take over Jen's bed…that is if you two don't mind sharing a bed tonight," Raye suggested, trying hard to get her head out of the gutter. Emmet shrugged easily.

"Sounds like a plan, is that okay with you?" he asked Colm. Raye caught Colm's blush.

"Yeah…I'm cool with that."


	6. Chapter five: The Calm before the Storm

**Chapter five **

**The Calm before the Storm**

Brett McAdams went to his room he shared with Irene and Sebastian. He opened the door. He assumed, since it was nearly 2 in the morning, that they would be asleep, but no, they were sitting on their chairs, having a couple of drinks from their mini-bar. Brett's suite was a lot like Raye's and her friends, but they had queen-sized beds and a pull-out couch. And of course, their balcony was a bit bigger than the girls'.

"Ah, there you are. Where'd you disappear to?" Irene asked. Brett shrugged.

"I ran into the little Freak and she was returning to her room, apparently after the _Celtic Thunder_ concert, because she was accompanied by her two favorite boys, Keegan and Cahill," Brett explained.

"You seem a little disappointed," Irene noted. Brett smirked.

"Not really, I just have to be careful. But I think I found a toy to play with," he smirked. Sebastian perked up.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, seems like Cahill is a little virgin, I got a little taste. Of course, the Freak stopped me and _promised _me that if I "touched" her friends and her precious Irish boys again, that she would have the older Holmes put me in jail. I know that He promised the Detective that He wouldn't touch their daughter, but Sherlock didn't say anything about Irish lads. Get where I'm going?"

"I see. You want to teach the little bitch that no one threatens anyone who's in league with Him and got away with it. You want to take it out on her precious boy," Sebastian said, thoughtfully.

"And if Keegan gets in the way, kidnap him as well. He has husky-eyes and short raven hair. He'll be with the Freak and Cahill, most likely."

Comet

There had been no incidents since Raye and her two boys' encounter with McAdams, but that doesn't mean they weren't about to forget it. Raye and Colm especially were cautious around Emmet. Colm made sure that he was besides his fellow singer and friend (crush?) as much as he could, without being too obvious. He practically went everywhere with Emmet. Of course, he had a talk with the other lads and with Sharon to why he was being a bit overprotective of the youngest member in their group. Emmet was a little innocent with the whole thing, but he really didn't mind having Colm with him nearly 24/7.

The lads, Raye, and her two friends were having lunch at their usual table when the captain announced that they were going to dock at Ocho Rios, on Tuesday late evening and that the excursions people had signed up for were going to start the next day. Keith turned to Em.

"So do you have any idea what excursions that you're signed up for?" he asked.

Emmet shrugged. "I don't really know, I signed up for some that sounded fun and cool to do. Here's my list, if you're interested," he answered, as he handed a piece of paper to the blonde. He looked it over, smirking when he was done.

"Hmm, seems like you can't get a break from Colm," he smirked. Raye and Colm looked up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Colm demanded.

"Oh, nothing," Keith said, trying to look innocent.

Comet

Emmet couldn't really sleep, even though he knew that he and his friends were leaving the ship at nine in the morning, after breakfast, which was at eight. It turned out that only he and Colm really had signed up for something, in which no one else in their group had signed up for. And he was wondering why it was making him nervous. Of course, the way Keith was teasing him and Colm at lunch, it made seem like it was going to be a date thing. Because this wasn't like their question and answers' sessions, or even when they were sitting in his home, thinking, discussing, and rewriting songs for their "Comet" gigs.

No, this was something very different. It would be the first time where it would be just the two of them; without worrying about the CT songs or their own remixed songs. Was it really considered a date? Emmet blushed in the darkness of his and Colm's shared room. Maybe. The Irish brunette really did have feelings for his fellow husky-eyed singer, and they were deeper than a normal friendship.

Keith, Ryan, and Neil were considered "older" brothers to him as they always loved to tease him (since he was the youngest member for the time being), and George was more of a mentor/fatherly/uncle type figure, in Emmet's mind. And Colm was considered his closest friend, probably since they were closer in age…well; Colm was only a year older than him. It wasn't common knowledge, at least, not yet, but Ryan and Neil were dating; he and the other three had accepted Ryan and Neil's relationship. Perhaps George and Keith would accept that he had feelings for Colm?

Knowing he wouldn't be able to fall asleep anytime soon, Emmet quietly got of bed, found his t-shirt on the floor and slipped it on. Carefully he slid the balcony's door and stepped outside, but not before sliding the door slightly closed. He briefly wondered if the breeze might wake up Colm.

Emmet leaned against the railing and stared towards the calm ocean and the beautiful night sky. There wasn't a moon, but it didn't matter, because it meant that Emmet could see every star and galaxy in the Milky Way. Besides the stars, it was really dark. There wasn't a horizon that separated the sky from the ocean. He closed his eyes briefly and breathed in the salty and breezy ocean-scented air.

He had to think. He knew he was a bit of a virgin in the homosexuality world, but he wasn't stupid. He knew what that Boy wanted from him; he wanted to go further than he planned, and would have, if Raye hadn't stopped him. He trusted that Colm would have stopped him as well if it had gotten out of control. Emmet was also a bit scared of the situation. He was older than the Boy, and yet, when the Boy was either provoked or mad, he easily overpowered the brunette.

Emmet glared at the ocean. And that was another thing. That Boy had stolen his first real kiss. Sure, he shared a few chaste kisses to his devoted girl fans, but those didn't really count. Em's glare turned into a blush. He actually wanted to share his first kiss with Colm, though he would never admit it. He valued his friendship with Colm so much, that he was willing to hide his feelings for him, forever, if he had too.

But then, ever since that incident in the hallway, Colm was acting a bit strange. Well, not strange, but maybe a bit protective of him. Although, he didn't mind it. That also raised another question. With his strange, protective, (jealous, maybe?) behavior, does this mean that he also had feelings for him? Emmet couldn't be sure.

He briefly heard some movement behind him, with the door sliding open, and he knew that Colm was awake. Emmet didn't blink when his friend was suddenly beside him.

"Hey, you're up kinda late," Colm said, softly, as to not startle his friend, as he leaned against the railing.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep. I had too much on my mind," Emmet responded in the same tone. There was no reason to talk in a regular tone; they could hear each other just fine.

"What's on your mind?" the husky-eyed singer asked.

"Not much," Emmet lied. "Just the incident in the hallway, from the other day."

"Oh that. Listen, Em, if I made you uncomfortable…then I'm sorry." Emmet turned to face his friend.

"Why are you apologizing? You're not the one who forced themselves on me. And if you're apologizing by the way you're behaving now, don't be sorry. I know why you're following me everywhere. Yes, I'm a virgin in the homosexuality world, but I'm not stupid. You're worried that I might get harassed again," Emmet explained. "I really don't mind that you're keeping an eye out for me."

Perhaps it was the scenery or just the feeling of just the two of them together, either that, or Emmet really wanted to thank Colm in a special way. But he felt an overwhelming desire wash over him, and before he could stop himself, he leaned over and touched his lips to Colm's. Colm was too shocked to even think about responding to Emmet's unexpected kiss. Of course, Emmet misunderstood Colm's reaction and pulled away quickly, panic filling in his eyes.

Shit, did he just ruin their relationship? Colm was just standing there, looking stunned and not responding to anything. Emmet just slowly backs away from his friend with fear in his eyes.

"Oh my god, Colm, I'm so sorry…please, I…just - ," he panics. Emmet looked like he was about to cry.

Before he could take another step, Colm springs into action and grabbed his friend's wrist. The husky-eyed singer turns Emmet around and pins him with his back against the railing, as he grips his friend's arms by his side.

"No, you're not going to run. I won't let you. I know it was just an innocent kiss, but you've just confessed your feelings for me. And if this makes you feel any better, then I have feelings for you too. I wouldn't show it, because our friendship is too important. But, I think it just got deeper and stronger. I don't think anything can ruin our relationship now," Colm confessed, using one of his thumbs to wipe away the unshed tears. Emmet nodded and smiled, taking it all in.

He cautiously let go of Emmet's arms, confident that the brunette wasn't going anywhere. He reached up and gently took a handful of Emmet's brown hair and pulled him in so that their lips met. Colm starts to kiss Emmet slowly, as he wraps his other hand around the back of Em's neck and the husky-eyed singer deepens the kiss. Emmet starts to moan appreciatively.

Colm slides his tongue to Emmet's lips asking permission to enter. The brunette eagerly lets him in without question, and Colm explores his brunette's sweet, innocent, and moist cavern. Emmet moans into the kiss, and is content to let Colm take the dominate roll, since he probably has more experience.

It was only a few minutes, before they broke away, but it felt like an eternity. Colm smiled as he took in his boyfriend?'s appearance, knowing that he was the cause of it. Emmet's face was flushed deep red and he was panting slightly, but he was smiling nonetheless. Also, his hair and his shirt was a little ruffled up.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Colm confessed.

"So what does this mean?" Em asked, a little breathless. Colm just smiled.

"Whatever you want it to be. We can keep it slow for the time being," he answered.

"What about the guys? Should we let them know?"

"Not right away, I think. We'll keep them in the dark for the time being, but it wouldn't hurt to flirt with each other, just to keep them guessing. Although I wouldn't pass it to Ryan and Neil to figure it out first."

"Hmm, I like that. Maybe tomorrow night during our gig, we can "pretend" to flirt while we sing our songs. And does this mean we're boyfriends now?"

"Only if you're comfortable enough with it."

Emmet just smiled and leaned in to give his boyfriend a chaste kiss on his lips. "More than comfortable enough," he answered. "One more thing, should we let our girl know?"

"Well, if she's anything like her genius Father, I believe she could deduce on what happened between us tonight. And I trust her enough that she isn't going to go and tell everyone that we're a couple now," Colm replied.


	7. chapter six: Daughter of the Detective

**AN: **Sorry for the long update between the chapters. From now on, there will be quicker updates.

* * *

**Chapter six **

**The Daughter of the Sociopathic Detective **

The girls joined their new friends (and yes, after spending a couple of days with the lads, they were considered friends, not just fans) at their usual table at eight in the morning. When the Holmes girl saw her Irish boys that morning, she deduced right away that there was something slightly different about them.

Raye tried not to be obvious at observing them; but she noticed that they had sat next to each other. They looked to be quite comfortable with each other, even more than they had been. They seemed relaxed like something had been lifted from both of their shoulders.

As it turned out, each of the girls got to do something with their favorite guys off the ship. But then Raye noticed that Sharon had placed an extra guard or two without it being two obvious, with each _team_. Her suspicions grew when both Donovan and Anderson were not with her, but were with her friends instead.

They had been **asked **by Sherlock to accompany her while she enjoyed her excursions. Donovan and Anderson were also being quiet and they seemed a little tense. So something was very wrong. What was going on? She wished she could deduce everything like her Father, but her young brain couldn't take everything in, like her Father's. It was infuriating.

There was about twenty minutes before their excursions began, and she knew she wouldn't be able to enjoy them with Em and Colm, whom she was paired up, without thinking first. So she got up and excused herself from the table, ignoring the different looks her friends gave her.

"What is with her? Is she okay?" Ryan asked, concerned for the Holmes' girl.

"Oh don't worry about her. Her mind isn't like her Father's, so she can't organize it the way she needs too," Jen answered, as if it was an everyday thing and it probably was at their school.

Emmet glanced at his boyfriend for his permission to go after the girl. Colm nodded with a smile and the brunette also stood up and hurried after Raye. Of course, their little exchange didn't go unnoticed by Jen and Allison.

"_Is that why Raye left, because she'll be the third wheel?" _Allison mouthed to Jen. Jen just shrugged.

"_Maybe, but haven't you realized how tightened the security's gotten? I mean, Donovan is with me and Anderson's been paired up with you and Keith. And unless Colm and Emmet have extra security, then that means they would be wide open for an attack." _

Comet

Emmet was able to catch Raye just before she disappeared into the girl's public restroom. The ravenette felt her wrist get grabbed and was about to tell the person off, but seeing it was only Emmet, she relaxed. She decided to lean against the wall near the restrooms. The brunette used his hand to lean against the wall, next to her head, making sure that Raye wasn't going anywhere; not that she wanted too, if she had Emmet's undivided attention.

"So what's going on? Are you used to being able to figure out things on your own, with that genius brain of yours?" Emmet asked. Raye ducked her head, blushing a little.

"Yeah, my friends know to leave me alone, if I suddenly need to shut myself from the rest of the world and retreat into my mind palace, if I need to think." Raye giggled at Emmet's obvious confusion. "It's a Holmes' trait only. Only my Father and Mycroft have it. Too smart for your own good, so they say. Of course, my brain is not full adult yet."

"So what you're saying is that you have the brain cells higher than…" Raye waved that comment aside.

"Yeah I know, Mycroft wanted me homeschooled instead, but I prefer the life of an ordinary teen, well, as ordinary as I can get, with having Sherlock and John as my fathers."

"So why did you want to retreat to your mind palace?" Emmet asked, changing the subject a little. Raye frowned.

"Have you noticed the extra security this morning? Donovan and Anderson were supposed to keep an eye on me, but Donovan is with Ryan and Jen, and Anderson is with Ally and Keith. And another thing, not that I'm complaining, but how did the three of us girls get to be paired up with their favorite guys?"

Emmet just shrugged. "I can't say. We'll just to have to place our trust in Sharon and the others. And don't take this the wrong way, but I was kinda hoping to -."

Just then the brunette was bumped into his shoulder, hard enough, that he would've fallen to the ground if he hadn't been leaning against the wall. He stumbled a little, but Raye caught his wrist and steadied him. Emmet nodded his thanks. She glared at the stranger.

"Hey, watch where you're going, you jerk. You nearly knocked my friend over," she snapped. The dirty blonde stranger turned to look at the young couple.

"Don't, let it go Raye," Emmet whispered.

"Oh, hey. I know who you are. You're that cute brunette in that Irish group, what was it, _Celtic Thunder_? I saw that show, and I must say that you have a lovely voice."

Emmet recoiled a little when the stranger called him _cute_. But he decided to be a little polite; he was Irish after all and a famous singer, at that.

"Um, thanks, I guess."

"I bet you don't get compliments like that every day," the stranger continued with a smile, "I'm Jake, by the way."

"Well, not by perverts like you," Raye said, clearly, making sure she was heard.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. Don't you think you can do better…Emmet, was it? May I call you Emmy? Such a lovely name. Anyway, flirting with a teen?" Jake asked in an almost bored tone. Emmet glared at him. As much as he enjoyed hanging out with Raye, he knew that Raye wouldn't ask him out, she respected him too much. Plus, he was now dating Colm.

"I'm not flirting with her. She happens to be a good friend of mine. Now if you'll excuse us, I believe my fellow singers are waiting."

Raye could feel the young Celtic Thunder singer shaking a little, but from fear, anxiety, or anger…she wasn't sure. She smiled, already knowing who the hell Jake was…and maybe she should've kept her mouth shut, but she couldn't stop herself. Plus, she caught him sneaking a lustful glance at the young singer.

She also thought he looked familiar, but she must be mistaken; after all, the stranger had dirty blonde hair and an American Southern accent, while the person she was thinking of had short dark hair, a British accent with an annoying sing-song voice, according to Sherlock.

"Jake Smith, age 29, single, gay, lives in Florida, no relatives in that part, lives by himself in a very nice apartment, if you could afford to be on a cruise and goes clubbing. Hoping to meet some gay singles, right?" she smirked. "You may look like one of the CT singers, but I'm sorry, you're not my friend's type."

Jake glared at the girl. "Who the hell are you supposed to be? Some kind of a freak?"

Raye didn't bat an eye. She smirked. Good, as long as he kept his focus on her; his attention would be away from Emmet. She's seen the way he's been looking at the young singer, and she didn't like it. She wasn't sure if Emmet was aware of the lust-filled looks Jake was giving him, but it was making her uncomfortable. She didn't need Em to tell her that he finally got to confess his feelings for Colm last night; which meant that Emmet belonged to Colm and no one else.

"Well I'm not your average sixteen year-old, that's for sure," she sneered, mimicking her Father's voice. Jake narrowed his eyes.

"You sound like you're from London. Have you ever heard of that Detective?" She narrowed her eyes in a thoughtful manner. What was he trying to do? Confuse her?

"You'll have to be more specific than that Smithy; there are a lot of detectives in London. That's what the policemen are called," she said, daring him on. Emmet placed a hand on Raye's shoulder. He shook his head in a warning.

"Raye, don't." He turned to Jake. "I don't mean to be rude, but we should really get going. Our group is probably wondering what the heck we're taking so long."

Out of nowhere, Jake snatched up Emmet's wrist, grabbing it with a tight enough grip to keep the brunette from so much as another inch from his current spot. Emmet gasped.

"Let go."

"Go ahead and cry for help," Jake smirked, as he roughly grabbed Emmet's chin and forced him to look at him. "I like it when they cry out. And you know; your little detective is right. I am looking for some single gays to fuck for one-night stands. But you're so cute, like a little virgin that I may just decide to keep you," he whispered, sadistically, his breath blowing into the singer's ear, making Emmet shivered uncomfortably.

"Hey, Emmet's not yours to keep, you piece of shit!" Raye shouted angrily.

"Oh and how do you like it when I take you right in front of the little detective, hmm? I bet you'd like that, no?"

Emmet froze when Jake snuck one of his hands down and groped his ass, suggestively. Raye gave the blonde a disgusted glance. Jake gave her a sadistic grin that was directed towards Emmet. Raye shuddered.

She suddenly saw that consulting criminal who was obsessed with her Father within that single sadistic smirk. This meant that Emmet was in danger and was in no match to fight against him. She had to get help. This man was too strong for her to handle on her own. Plus, if anyone could take him down, it was Ryan.

Before Emmet could do anything and without much force, Jake forced the brunette to turn around, pinning his chest to the wall. Emmet had closed his eyes upon contact with the wall, but when he opened his eyes again, Raye was nowhere to be found; probably rushed to get the boys, hopefully just Colm, but that was unlikely.

With one hand, the older blonde he grabbed both of the singer's hands and placed them above his head and pinned them tightly against the wall. His other hand went to the waistline of Emmet's jeans. He gasped when Jake started unbutton his jeans and he weakly struggled against his trapped wrists.

"No…please, not here," Emmet begged. "Ow! Let go, you're hurting me!" he cried out suddenly, when Jake tightened his grip on his wrists, hard enough to bruise.

"Shut up, you little slut…I don't care what you want. I'll take what I want, and that happens to be you," he threatened, as he gave Emmet's ass another rough squeeze. Emmet recoiled.

Suddenly, Jake was knocked over by a force that came out of nowhere. Emmet sunk to his knees, still facing the wall, and trembling from Jake's actions. He began to hyperventilate. He had no idea how far that would've gotten. And he wasn't ready.

Ryan growled angrily at Jake, who was pinned underneath. Jake was about the same size as Ryan, but it didn't matter. This boy was about the same physical type as Emmet, but he was stronger, then he looked and no one was allowed to touch Emmet like that.

"You touch him again, and I swear you will regret it," he threatened in a low voice. Ryan got off him, but not before handing Jake over Donovan and Anderson, who had just hurried over.

By the time the rest of the gang hurried into the hallway, Colm had already gotten Emmet off the floor and was holding him in a protective embrace, with Emmet burying his face against his neck, still trembling slightly. Ryan glanced over and sighed. He figured out that they were bound to end up together, if their actions from the last few days were anything to go by. The Dark Destroyer wouldn't admit out loud, but Colm and Emmet looked good together, and Ryan promised to himself that the younger boys were going to have a smooth relationship, if he could help it. He realized it right then and there that Colm was a good addition to their group.

Before anyone had a chance to say something, Colm interrupted them. "No one is allowed to touch Emmet without his consent or without my permission," he said with clarity. No one moved. George, Neil and Keith were a bit shocked at Colm's behavior and his possessiveness over Emmet.

"Can we just get out from the middle of the hallway? Breakfast is over, and people are going to wonder what's going on. I don't think Emmet's ready to face a large crowd," Raye suggested.

"Yeah good idea, besides I think we could use an explanation," Jen suggested, taking her friend's side, though she could only guess that Colm and Emmet had confessed to each other last night, if Colm's behavior was anything to go by.

Raye leaned over to Donovan and Anderson, who were still holding the slightly flushed captive. "I'm assuming you know what to do with this filth? If you get questioned, just tell them that Sherlock Holmes's daughter sent you a greeting and that you're here to put this _person _in the brink for sexually assaulting one of the younger Celtic Thunder singers in the middle of the hallway," she smirked, as Jake's face flushed redder with anger at having been caught and insulted.

"So you are the daughter of that Freak Detective. I knew there was something wrong with you. So what, you used your freak-of-a-_father_'s influence in order to get close to the _boys_, so that way you can get into Cahill's pants is that it?" Jake sneered.

Jen and Allison gasped in shock. Colm's eyes widened in anger and disbelief, not at Raye, because he knew her, but at Jake. He unconsciously tightened his hold on Emmet. Ryan gave him a death glare. Apparently he didn't punch him hard enough. Donovan and Anderson tightened their grip on him. And they shared a knowing smirk. This man was in for it now; there was no way he was getting away with that remark. The other lads didn't dare breathe. They were waiting for the Holmes' daughter's reaction.

She spotted the slight bruising that was forming around both of Emmet's wrists. She grew beyond pissed. The bruises hadn't been there a few minutes ago. That man had the galls to not only grope Emmet inappropriately in public, but he managed to hurt the young Celtic Thunder singer as well. No one hurts Emmet and got away with it.

Raye, straightened to her full height, calmly walked up to Jake and punched him between the eyes. She grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and made him stare into her icy blue eyes. "That was for actually hurting Emmet, you son-of-a-bitch. You don't know who you are dealing with. I can commit murder right here and now, and no one will have the heart to report me. I am a sociopath, just like my Father. No one messes with my friends physically or emotionally, and that includes the Celtic Thunder gang and no one **ever **calls Sherlock Holmes a **freak **without paying the price. 100% guaranteed. So, if I were you, I'd watch your step from now on."


	8. Chapter seven: A Comet Moment

**Chapter seven **

**A **_**Comet**_** moment **

Emmet laid on his bed, with his hands folded behind his head, as he stared up at the ceiling, listening to the water running as his boyfriend was taking a shower. They had had just gotten back from their excursions, and as much as he wanted to just hang out with Colm, it had been fun hanging out with Raye. Sure, she may have sociopathic feelings, but she also learned to have fun, especially if she was the center of Emmet and Colm's attention. The boys made sure not to leave her out. She deserved that much, after saving Emmet's ass once again.

Since their early morning encounter with that _fan_, Raye felt more relaxed once she spotted a few guards who were assigned to her, Em, and Colm. They weren't close enough to touch them, but the guards gave them their space, only staying behind them at all times within earshot.

Emmet frowned. Ever since he came out, at least to Raye (_and yes, they told her while they were having lunch, and of course Raye had to tell them that she would be their biggest supporter, which they accepted_) and to Colm, he's been getting unwanted attention. Sure, he knew he was good-looking with an easy personality, and he was still quite innocent (which had its own charms, he guessed), but no matter what that guy said, he was certainly not cute. At least, he didn't think so.

Emmet shuddered involuntarily. He hoped he wouldn't have to face that guy, Jake was it? …Again. He didn't like the way Jake had groped him like that. It was far too intimate being touched like that by a complete stranger. If anyone had that right to touch him intimately, it was Colm. After all, they were boyfriends, which meant he had given that right to Colm only.

He was still new to the homosexuality world, but he's done his research. He wanted to make sure his feelings for Colm were genuine and real. The last thing he wanted was to lead Colm on, and then decline his own feelings. He felt that Colm didn't deserve that and it could harm their friendship. Emmet declined that he was the "romantic" type, but that had been a lie. As Neil so put it clearly in his song "Perfect", Emmet was just that, except he also liked to be playful in a relationship. He hated sappy romance.

"Hey, you're thinking again," said Colm, as he came out of the bathroom, with just a pair of blue boxers and a white t-shirt. Emmet sat up and scooted over to make room so that the husky-eyed singer could take a seat next to him.

"Sorry," was all he could come up with.

"Nah, don't be. You're not nervous about tonight, are you?"

"Not really. I just don't want to have to face _him_ again."

Colm stared ahead, thinking about what had happened early morning. He wondered why Raye had suddenly hurried back into the dining room and without Emmet. He assumed that the brunette just needed to use the restroom, but when he saw the anxious look on his friend's face, something told him otherwise.

She must've figured out that they finally became an item, because she leaned down and whispered, _"Emmet's being assaulted. Help him." _Ryan was out of the dining hall before anyone could blink.

He rushed to the scene and froze when he saw Emmet being held against his will by a tall blonde. The next thing he was aware of was Ryan pinning down the tall, tanned blonde on the floor; after witnessing the man groping _his _innocent boyfriend's ass.

"Listen Em. I know you're still new to all of this, but believe me; I won't let anyone touch you like that again."

"But, you can't promise that you'll always will be by my side," Emmet said softly. Colm glared at Emmet, but it wasn't an angry glare.

"I can certainly damn well try," he snipped. "I haven't left your side since Saturday night, have I?"

"Colm - ," Emmet tried.

Emmet gasped as a pair of hot lips suddenly descended upon his neck, kissing every inch of skin that happened to be exposed. The sudden impact sent them falling to the bed, with Emmet pinned to the mattress by Colm's strong arms. It was as if something within had simply snapped. His tongue darted out to lap at the back of Em's neck, earning a strangled moan from the brunette. Every ounce of common sense had been stripped away from him, leaving nothing but the passionate desire pumping through his veins.

"Colm…what are you doing? Colm!" Emmet moaned loudly, unable to continue as Colm's hands trailed down to his waist, slipping underneath his shirt.

Hearing the moan, and knowing he'd caused it, seemed to set off a chain reaction. Colm suddenly became aware of how tight his boxers had become and how strikingly beautiful Emmet looked sprawled beneath him.

Suddenly, he seemed to realize just what the hell he'd been doing. Colm quickly got up and backed away from the brunette, almost falling off at the edge of the bed. Emmet pulled himself into a sitting position, the shocked look still plastered on his face.

"Shit, Em, I'm sorry. Believe me, that's the last thing I wanted, was for you to feel forced into this, especially after those two incidents. I didn't want you to feel like I was one of them. It was just in the moment, I guess," Colm explained, feeling stupid. That was lame, or at least the last part was.

Emmet gave his boyfriend a look of understanding. It was like that last night, so he understood. "It's okay, I trust you. I know you're not those boys and you won't force me to do anything I don't want too. I was just startled, that's all. You can…continue, if you want," Emmet said, blushing at the last part.

"Okay, but before we do, you should choose a safeword; I'm assuming you know what a safeword is?" Colm asked, and Emmet flushed deep red. _Well, at least he's not __**that **__innocent,_ Colm smirked.

"Riding Crop," Emmet said at once. Colm smiled. Raye and Sherlock must be rubbing off on the brunette, because Raye did tell them at one point during their excursion, that Sherlock uses a riding crop for certain purposes.

"Alright, Riding Crop it is, then. Use that as soon as you start to get uncomfortable in any situation, whether it's talking or – oomph…"

Suddenly, he was cut off by a pair of lips smashing against his own, silencing him. Emmet smiled against his boyfriend's lips, with triumph. He pulled away for a brief second.

"You talk too much. We should also let Raye know about the safeword too."

"That's a good idea."

Unable to resist his heated desire for Emmet any longer, Colm swooped back in, devouring Emmet's lips in a bruising kiss. Holding back a moan, Emmet allowed Colm's tongue to slip into his mouth; deepening the kiss. Their lips crashed together over and over again, experimentally, and Emmet gasped into the kiss when Colm's hands slipped underneath his t-shirt once more, caressing his skin.

Colm pressed himself even closer to the trembling body beneath him. It felt as if every cell on Emmet's skin was on fire, scorching him with pleasurable heat, Colm was causing to arise within him. The brunette's breath left his body in short, labored gasps and an arousing sensation spread throughout his lower body. Colm moaned lightly when their hips accidentally brush, enjoying the way their bodies fit together.

Emmet wrapped his arms around Colm's neck and pulled him in for another passionate kiss, loving the feel of Colm's body pressed gently against him. Somehow, with Colm's husky eyes, they made him feel safe and protected, and loved.

Emmet and Colm froze in mid-kiss as they heard loud banging right outside their door.

"What the hell are you guys doing? Dinner's in 15 minutes!" Ryan shouted.

"Yeah, plus you've got your gig in an hour and a half!" Neil reminded them.

Emmet groaned with disappointment as Colm rolled his eyes. It was just as when he was starting to get comfortable, _their friends _just had to interrupt them. _Some friends, _Emmet scoffed.

"Shit," Colm cursed, "alright, alright! Give us five minutes."

In less than five minutes, Colm and Emmet were wearing a white long-sleeved, collar, shirt. Colm was wearing a black, silk sleeveless vest, and a pair of black dress pants. Emmet was wearing just the shirt, a black tie, and he knew he was going to regret it, but he chose to wear a pair of black girl jeans instead. He actually felt quite comfortable in them, and he knew he looked good.

Colm gave him an appreciative look and leaned in and whispered, "You look good, Em. Those girl jeans do fit you nicely," he said, as he gave Emmet a gentle squeeze on his ass, to make his point known.

Emmet blushed. He realized that he hadn't recoiled when Colm had touched him there. Not like when Jake had. So he figured that Colm really did have the right. He trusted that Colm would never hurt him sexually, not if the husky-eyed singer could prevent it.

"Thanks Colm," he said with a smile. He gave Colm a chaste kiss on his lips, before both of them grabbed their room keys and Colm opened the door. Of course Ryan and Neil were still there, waiting for them.

"Well, it's about time -, oh, it took you less than five minutes, nicely done," Neil complimented.

Colm rolled his eyes. "Well, we're used to dressing fast," he said in a "duh" tone.

"Whoa, you boys look sharp; what, you guys have a date?" Ryan smirked.

"Actually -," Colm started, but Emmet stepped in.

"We're only dressed for our Cometgig tonight. Right Colm?" Emmet said, giving his boyfriend a look.

"Yeah, right. Sorry. We don't want to make our friends waiting," Colm apologized quickly, as he started to walk towards the dining room, with the other boys following behind.

Ryan leaned over to Em. "By the way, are those girl jeans, Em?" he whispered teasingly. Emmet flushed. Of course Ryan was going to notice.

"Yeah, what about them? I feel more comfortable wearing them," the brunette explained.

"Are you sure you're not trying to impress _anyone _in particular?" Ryan urged.

Emmet didn't know why, but he suddenly froze, his feet planted on the floor. Colm sensed that something was wrong and stopped and turned around. Neil also stopped. Colm noticed a small fear in his boyfriend's eyes and immediately looked at Ryan.

"What did you say to him?" he asked in a dangerously, low voice.

Ryan raised his hands in complete surrender, immediately sensing the danger. What the hell was going on? Colm had been acting strange in the last couple of days, actually since the first night on the cruise. He was going to ask if it had something to do with the Holmes' girl, but he figured that was a bad idea, seeing as how close the three of them had gotten. He didn't want to piss off Colm even more. So he had to choose his answer carefully.

"If I said something to offend Emmet, then I'm sorry," Ryan apologized.

Colm nodded curtly. "Fine." He walked over to Em, who was still rooted to the spot. "Em, what is it?"

"Well, well. Fancy meeting you guys here, of all places," replied a Southern US voice they knew all too well. Colm closed his eyes for a brief second. Good god, why can't everyone just leave Emmet alone?

"Shit," he cursed once again. He turned around, gently shoving Emmet behind him and shielding him from the dangerous pervert. "What the hell do you want now? Didn't Raye tell you not to bother us?"

Jake just rolled his eyes. "Oh, you mean that little sociopathic bitch? She can't lay a finger on me. Not when she has her security guards holding me first. Otherwise she would have taken me down when I was touching Cahill."

He started to walk past the guys, only stopping next to Emmet. Colm tensed up when Jake leaned in too close to his boyfriend. "By the way, I can't wait for your performance tonight, should be exciting." He then turned to Colm; his eyes narrowing and stepping a little too close for Colm's comfort. "And also, I know that you're kind of a like a dog in your group, with those gorgeous husky set of eyes you have, but I suggest you keep a tight leash on your _cute_ little boyfriend, if you don't want anything to happen to him tonight," he threatened, before walking away.

Ryan and Neil stared after the blonde with disbelieving eyes. Neil looked back to Emmet and Colm. "What the bloody hell was that all about?"

"And what does he mean, _"Your cute little boyfriend?_ What the hell is going on?" Ryan demanded. He knew what was going on. Colm and Emmet must've finally confessed their feeling for each other, and Colm was being more protective of Emmet than usual. But he wanted the young couple to open up first, before he made an assumption. Emmet winced at the harshness of the dark-haired singer's voice. Colm glared at Ryan.

"Shut up." The husky-eyed singer gave his boyfriend an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Em. I know you wanted to keep them in the dark for a while, but I guess it can't really be helped."

Emmet gave Colm a small smile. "It's okay, I understand. And we should let them know what the safeword is as well. You can tell them."

Colm looked over to his fellow singers and took a deep breath. "We're together, now," he answered, as he took a hold of Emmet's hand, and squeezing it gently.

"Well it's about time, mate," Neil replied, happy for them. "I'm sure everyone will be thrilled, especially George and Raye."

Emmet smiled, despite what happened earlier. "Yeah, Raye did tell us that she would be our biggest supporter when we told her at lunch today."

"I just hope you know what you're doing, Keegan. Because you do realize that you're dating Emmet, who's the baby of our group. We won't hesitate to come after you if you hurt him," Ryan said with a smirk.

"Ryan, please. I trust him enough," Emmet said, clearly, and making Colm blush a little.

"Good. Now the other question is; what the hell are we going to do with that guy?" Ryan wondered, as they continued to make their way. "And why does he have a sudden interest in you?"

Emmet shrugged uneasily. "I don't know. I didn't like it the way he made Raye uncomfortable this morning, and I'm willing to bet it wasn't because he was assaulting me in front of her either."

"What do you think it was?" Neil asked.

"Well, I'm not a consulting detective, but there was a split second I caught when it looked like Raye knew the guy somehow."

"He wouldn't try to come after you if we had everyone in the group come tonight, will he?" Colm asked, feeling unsure.

"Well, I don't know. He seemed to not care about Raye's threat or the fact that the three of us were here, when he walked right up to Emmet. But I'm sure that the Caribbean Lounge, where you guys are doing your gig, will be filled with fans. Plus, I'm willing to bet that Sharon and David will be there. So he wouldn't dare try to come after you," Ryan reassured Emmet. Colm sighed.

"I hope you're right, Ry. At least for Emmet's sake."

* * *

Note: Sorry, I don't really have an excuse for taking this long to update, as the story is already finished. And that I have a sequel planned. Although I had broken my thumb during the first week of July (2015), so I took a wee break in writing these boys...well writing in general anyway.


End file.
